Morning News
by Seis Fleur
Summary: "Papa! Papa!" From a distant, he saw a little girl in a purple dress, running in his direction. A sequel to Unwell, a Zoro/Robin.


**A sequel to Unwell. I hope you'll enjoy it (:**

* * *

><p>"Papa! Papa!"<p>

From a distant, he saw a little girl in a purple dress, running in his direction. She seemed to be a toddler, in her right hand was a long stick, he couldn't quite tell what it was. Her hair fell her shoulders, and were jet black, but as she gets closer, he noticed her hair has that greenish tint under the sunbeam.

"Papa!" The little girl hugged his legs, and he had a clearer view of what the stick was. It was a mock wooden katana. She looked up at him, smiling. And her face was familiar, her face resembled…

"Robin!" Zoro yelped, fast-paced breaths followed. It took him five seconds to realize he was lying down on a bed, facing up towards the ceiling. Yes, that was a dream. Zoro felt relieved.

"Are you having nightmares about me?" He heard a voice, and looked around the room. That was certainly not his room, with shelves of books and a desk, not to mention the closet door showing it's melancholic-coloured contents. "That's not very nice you know."

Zoro saw Robin, standing in front of the mirror with a yellow sundress on. She smiled at him, wishing him good morning. "No, I look too much like the sun."

Zoro smiled back, as Robin took of the yellow sundress and threw it on the chair, together with his clothes. "Yellow looks nice on you, you know."

"It made me feel like Sanji." She picked another outfit from the closet – a purple wrap skirt and a deep green blouse – and put them on. "This is much better."

"Purple and green, really?" Zoro commented.

Robin walked towards him, and sat beside him on the bed. "It's our colour, so no matter what you say, it's still a beautiful colour combination to me." She kissed his forehead lightly. "Go take a shower, and then let's join the others for breakfast."

"Robin!" The bedroom door opened, and the sight of a little blue-nosed reindeer followed, grasping the attention of them both. "Oh, Zoro, there you are."

Zoro seemed surprised with the sudden presence of Chopper, and tried to burry himself in the thick blanket. _Why does that little reindeer had to be here at a time like this? For heaven's sake, I'm fully unclothed, nude, and in Robin's bed!_ _Chopper should have a heart attack right now, discovering something so surprising!_

"Zoro? Why are you hiding?" Chopper asked, walking towards him and Robin on the bed.

Robin laughed, and Zoro revealed the upper part of his muscular body, sitting up. "Right. You already saw me. I'm an idiot." He buried his face in one hand, sighing, only to reveal the unopened, scarred eye of his.

"Is it breakfast time, Doctor-kun?" Robin asked.

Chopper nodded. "Sanji asked me to come and call you guys for breakfast. And Luffy spotted an island so we're going to stop there to restock our supplies!"

"I hope it's nothing dangerous then," Robin said. "The New World needs to have a vacation island with no bloodshed."

Zoro noticed a little horror in Chopper's look, and turned to Robin. "You don't have to say like that, look, Chopper's all scared now."

Robin laughed politely. "Sorry, Doctor-kun! It wasn't my intentions."

"That's okay. I'm a brave man now!" The adorable reindeer jumped onto the bed. "Besides, I'm thinking about picking up some medical books about pregnancy. Do you want to come with me, Robin? You know more about it."

"Sure, Doctor-kun."

_Odd_, Zoro thought. "Why do you need a book about pregnancy- Wait..."

Robin seemed to be amused with Zoro's panic stricken face.

"Y-y-you guys. Telling me that Robin's p-p-pregnant. Last night." Zoro stuttered. "That wasn't. Wasn't a dream?"

Chopper grinned at Zoro's reaction. "I thought something was wrong, last night you were so calm when we told you."

Robin smiled, taking his hand onto her palm and patted it softly. "You're still going to be a father, Zoro." She pulled his hand and placed below her naval, on her womb. "It's yours."

Zoro froze, his face turned pink. His confused feelings couldn't tell him how he should respond. It wasn't something he expected, at all. But he felt it was his luck that the beautiful, raven-haired archaeologist would be the mother of his child. _But wait, I had no idea how to be a father. I have no father, even! I only had my Sensei._

And on top of it, he was embarrassed that he did not look at Chopper. He knew Chopper is an extraordinaire in healing wounds and treating diseases. He wondered if the little reindeer doctor knew how a child is conceived.

Chopper patted Zoro's knees, which are concealed with the thick woolen blanket. "Congratulations, Zoro. You're the man!"

_Oh, he knows_. Zoro took the fluffy white pillow behind him, placed it in front of him and slammed his face on it, so the two wouldn't notice his already red face. "Dang lakhat mwa, dang lakhat mwa," was heard, but only Zoro knew what he himself had uttered. "Don't look at me, don't look at me."

Robin laughed again at her lover's reaction.

* * *

><p><strong>I initially wanted to write, together with this, the part where the crew were told of the news, but I felt I should separate it instead! Haha.<br>**


End file.
